Stedfast Butler
by Nimh'sChild
Summary: A look into the life of Lara and Hilary after she returns from destroying Pandora's Box.
1. Chapter 1

Hilary smiled sadly as he watched Lara walk down the stairs. It had been a month since they all got back from Africa and something was still troubling Lara. She was training twice as much as before and eating only half as much. Hilary was worried for her.

"Lara, lunch is ready" Hilary said

"I'm not very hungry, I'll eat later" Lara replied, not even looking up from her book

"When?"

"I don't know Hilly. I'm fine just not hungry"

"Lara you hardly eat, your getting too thin. Please, I will make you something light if you want, but you need to eat"

"Stop mothering me Hilary, I am just fine"

Hilary was about to go when he heard the book fall out of her hands. He watched as Lara started to sway and ran up the stairs just in time to catch her. He caught her in his arms and yelled for Bryce or anyone else to call a doctor. He carried her up to her bed and gently laid her down. He sat on the edge of the bed and pleaded with Lara to open her eyes.

"Lara, open your eyes please" Hilary pleaded "Please open your eyes. Wake up Lara"

"Hilly?" Lara asked softly "Why am I back in bed?"

"You collapsed on the stairs. The doctor is on his way"

"I don't need a doctor"

"Please, Lara, don't argue and do this for my sanity"

Lara nodded and Hilary sat with her until the doctor came. And hour later Hilary and Bryce were sitting outside of Lara's room waiting for the doctor. He walked out a few minutes later and both men stood up.

"Ms. Croft needs to rest and eat at least three meals a day. She also needs to cut back on her training" Dr. Smith said softly "I gave her a small sedative and she should sleep for a few hours"

"Thank you" Hilary said softly

"Mr. Hilary, you need to make sure she complies by my orders, if she doesn't she will end up with much worse than a collapse"

Hilary nodded as he watched the doctor walk out. He turned to walk into Lara's room and felt a hand land on his shoulder. The butler turned around to look at Bryce and offered a softly smile.

"I'm going to go sit with her" Hilary said "Until she wakes up, in case she's disoriented"

"You're a good man Hilly" Bryce replied

Hilary nodded and disappeared into Lara's bedroom. He looked at her laying in the bed and softly kissed her forehead before pulling up a chair and sitting down next to her. He was still there a couple hours later when Lara woke up. She sat up and Hilary smiled before handing her a glass of water.

"How do you feel" Hilary asked softly

"Tired" Lara replied

"Well you do need rest. And you need to eat and you won't be training for awhile"

"Hilly"

"Lara, you can't push yourself like this. You are slowly killing yourself and I won't let you do that"

"So your going to look after me"

"Yes. And you will also hirer another butler. If I'm looking after you I'm going to need a little help with other things"

"You seem so sure I'm going to agree to all this"

"Dinner is in twenty minutes and you will be down stairs or I will carry you down. And I know for a fact you are in no position to fight me off"

Hilary stood up and walked out of the room. Fifteen minutes later Lara started to make her way down to the kitchen. Bryce met her at the top of the stairs and offered his arm. She took it and smiled softly at him.

"I'm glad your feeling better Lara" Bryce said softly

"Thank you" Lara replied

"Hilary was worried"

"Was he?"

"He sat with you the whole time you were out. I've never seen him so scared either. When you collapsed he was panicked"

Lara smiled softly as Bryce let got at the bottom of the stairs and went his own way. Lara continued into the kitchen and sat down at the small table across from Hilary. He set a bowl of soup in front of her and she smiled softly as she began to eat slowly.

"What's his name?" Lara asked "The new butler you want to hirer, what's his name?"

"Clive. Clive Smith" Hilary replied "He is very highly recommended. He wouldn't be doing everything I do now, just some of the more general chores"

"Thank you Hilly"

"For what"

"Looking after me"

"Always Lara"

Lara smiled as they ate. After dinner Lara went straight to bed. She woke up the next morning a little more relaxed than she had been in a month.


	2. Chapter 2

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Lara smiled as she stepped out on the patio and closed her eyes in the sun. She was feeling better and rather enjoying Hilary looking after her. She smiled as he turned from the gardens he was looking at and smiled at her.

"Take a walk with me Hilly" Lara said softly

"As you wish" Hilary replied as he offered his arm

"Clive is working out rather well"

"Yes he is"

"Can I talk to you about what happened in Africa?"

"Only if your ready"

"I seduced Terry in China and then I shot him in Africa. I thought that for once I could make him see what he was doing was wrong. He hit me Hilary and I stood back up and shot him in cold blood"

"Lara, he would have released the greatest of evil's into the world. You did the right thing by not letting him leave with it"

"How could I have been so weak as to kiss him before though. I feel like a fool"

"Lady Croft you are anything but a fool. You were following your heart. It's only natural for two attractive people to do something"

"Your too kind Hilly. How did I get so lucky as to get you for a butler and a friend"

Hilary smiled as the sat down on a bench and gently held Lara's hand. She smiled at him as he reached over to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. Caught up in the moment both leaned in and kissed softly. Lara was the first to pull away before smiling and kissing Hilary again. When they parted again Hilary blushed softly and looked down at his shoes. They walked back to the manor in silence. Later that day Lara was sitting in her study when Hilary walked in and slipped a piece of paper in front of her. Lara looked up at him confused.

"Hilary? What are you doing?" Lara asked

"Resigning Lady Croft" Hilary replied

"I can see that. I want to know why"  
"Because I can no longer work for you"

"Why not?"

"I have feelings for you. Lara if you feel the same as I do then I can not work for you and if you don't, I couldn't do my job effectively"

"I see. So will Clive fully take over for you?"

"Yes. Starting in two days"

"Where will you stay?"

"A friend has offered to let me stay with him"

"Stay here Hilly. As my friend. As my guest"

"Lara"

"Please. I still need you around and I want you around"

Hilary smiled and started to walk out of the room. He heard Lara stand up and turned around to face her. Lara leaned up and softly kissed Hilary. He returned the kiss with passion and let his hands rest carefully on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you Lara" Hilary whispered softly

"I love you too" Lara replied before she let him walk out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

TWO YEARS LATER

Lara smiled as she looked at the three month old baby in her arms. Sydney Grace was asleep and had been for at least half an hour. Lara looked up at the doorway of the nursery and smiled. She laid Sydney down in her crib and kissed her forehead before walking over to Hilary. He smiled as he slipped his arm around her waist and they walked away. Lara paused when they got to the top of the stairs and Hilary kissed her softly before they walked down them and to Lara's study.

"You were up with Sydie for quite some time" Hilary said softly

"I was thinking James" Lara replied

"About anything important?"

"Not really. Just wondering if she knows how much we love her"

"Sydney knows we love her. Even so young, she knows that we love her and that we love each other"

"I don't know. How much do you love me?"

"Well I could tell you, but Lady Croft, I would rather show you"

Lara smiled as she stood up and Hilary walked around the desk to kiss her. He smiled against her lip and gently lifted her up on the desk. Lara kissed Hilary passionately as she wrapped her legs around his waist. As things started to get heated there was a knock on the door. Lara sighed as Hilary let her off the desk and watched as she opened the door.

"There is a Mr. Alex West here to see you Lady Croft" Clive said "He is waiting in the entry"

"Thank you. We'll be right there" Lara replied

They watched the butler leave before walking out to the entryway of the manor. Lara smiled softly at Alex before picking up Hilary's hand.

"Alex West, what can I do for you?" Lara asked

"I came to see you Lara. I heard this silly rumor that you married your butler" Alex replied

"He resigned before we started dating so he wasn't my butler when we got married. What do you want Alex"

"I came to interest you in a business proposition"

"I'm not interested. I have other more important matters to attend to"

"Like what?"

"My daughter"

"Daughter? So not only did you marry your butler you screwed him too"

"Please leave Alex. You came here, you saw me, and we talked. Now leave, please. You are ruining my perfectly good day"

Lara turned around and stormed back to her study. Hilary followed a few minutes later and closed the door behind him. He smiled at Lara laying across the chaise and pulled a book off the shelves before sitting down on the floor next to Lara. He opened the book to their wedding day. Lara looked at the pictures and traced her fingers of their happy faces.

"That day I married the woman I had loved for a very long time. I never regretted it for a second I prayed that she would always be happy with me" Hilary said softly

"I am" Lara replied "I am very happy with you"

"Then my dreams are coming true. And now, my love, since I highly doubt you will get anymore work done, what do you say to a recreations of our wedding night. So I can show you that I love every, soft, beautiful inch of you"

Lara smiled and let Hilary gently pick her up and carry her to their room.


End file.
